


Quiet Evening In

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: trekmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip’s had a long day and wants nothing more than to be able to curl up with his lover. </p><p>Writter for Happy Trekmas on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Evening In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Trip slowly walked the halls. He was tempted to just go back to his quarters and sleep since he’d been up since way before the wee hours but as much as he wanted to curl up and sleep he wanted to see Jon more. Especially since their usual Sunday morning plans had been interrupted by one of the new to engineering crewmen who couldn’t remember which panel went to which conduit stream and fouled everything up and damn near shut down the reactor. Nearly eighteen hours later everything was humming normally with the Warp drive.

Exiting the turbo lift, he walked around to the main hall. Going left would take him on a twisted journey to his quarters and his lonely cold bed. Going right would take him on a mirror image twisted journey to where he really wanted to be. He turned right. The hell with what he should do. When he reached the door at the end of the hall, he stepped into the alcove and tapped the chime. Waiting to hear the voice that would give him access.

“Come.” 

He smiled as he came through the door and saw Jon sprawled on the sofa bouncing his Water Polo ball against the wall next to his bed casually as if he knew he was coming. “Who called you?” he asked as the door slid closed behind him. 

“I called down for a progress check and Hanson said you’d left.”

Catching the ball Jon threw at him, he bounced it once in his hand and then tossed it back. “I need food and a shower,” he said as he started to peel off his uniform while he walked through the Captain’s quarters toward the bathroom. 

“Handy that I have a shower and I’ve called down to Chef and had him send up two dinners.”

“Privileges of being the Captain, huh?” he said as he passed Jon. He wasn’t in the least bit surprised to have Jon grab his arm as he passed. Nor was he surprised when his lover stood up and tugged him close, leaning down to kiss him.

“Missed you this morning.”

“I’m sure,” he grumbled. “I bet you and Porthos had a great time watching the Stanford game without me.”

“Didn’t watch it, got caught up on some reports, including going through your engineering reports, instead. Saved it for when you got the problem fixed.”

Resting in Jon’s arms for a moment, he took a deep breath before pushing back. “Let me go shower, and then we can go get comfortable and watch the game,” he declared, slipping out of Jon’s arms. While he’d love to suggest Jon’s join him, it might be awkward enough when Chef or his steward brought their dinners in to have the shower running let alone explain why Jon didn’t answer the door. Except he wasn’t getting anywhere fast because it felt good to be in Jon’s arms. And he’d missed their usual Saturday night Sunday morning time together, mission parameters allowing that is, because of the Engineering crises and for the first time in a long time he was bitter about work taking him away from the time he spent with Jon. Maybe because they’d had precious little time to be together of late.

“Go. Take your shower. I have clothes for you to change into when you get out.”

“That’ll look good if anyone comes in, me in your clothes,” he commented as he pulled back from Jon’s embrace.

“I got your clothes from your quarters earlier today, Mr. Grouchy.”

Trip couldn’t say anything to that so he just headed to the shower, he figured the hot water would take the edge off his mood.

**.oOo.**

Jon sat back down in his chair and listened as Trip turned on the shower. He knew from memory that Trip was letting the water pour down over his head and was most likely humming. There was nothing more he wanted than to strip out of his clothes and join Trip in the shower but the corpsman was due any minute with their dinner. The door chime proved his point and as he admitted the corpsman with their dinner he smiled. One obstacle out of the way. He debated whether or not he should give in and join Trip now that their dinner was here and almost gave in when he heard the water shut off.

When Trip came out of the bathroom he was dressed in his own casual pants on one of his shirts instead of his own. 

“Something wrong with your shirt?” he asked with a smile as he pulled the covers of the plates of food including one of Trips favourite dessert.

“Nope. Just like yours better.”

Jon just nodded and motioned for Trip to sit. “I have the game cued up and the beer ready once we eat dinner,” he stated taking a bite of his meal and watching as Trip dug in to the food. Apparently the fifteen or more hours he’d been working he hadn’t bothered to eat. Which was typical of him. 

Their dinner conversation was about the warp engine and the conduits the new crewman had screwed up. Trip’s lively telling of it made the story all the more entertaining even if the new crewman was facing some retraining and a reprimand in his personnel record. 

Gathering the dishes, he put them up out of Porthos’s reach. “Come on, let’s go curl up on the bed and watch the game,” he suggested reaching out to grab Trip’s hand. 

He gave Trip a gentle shove toward the bed and grabbed the extra pillows lobbing them at his lover before turning and punching the button to start the game. Settling down on the bed he handed Trip a beer before pulling him into his arms. 

“This is what I needed,” Trip said with a sigh.

“Me too. Missed you this morning,” he said, taking a drink of his beer.

“Yeah. Dammed inconvenient to have to work on my morning off.”

Jon just smiled at Trip’s mutterings. It might be twelve hours late but there was nothing better than curling up with Trip to watch the water polo game and listen to his lover and the editorial comments he made all through the game. Although he had a feeling that Trip would be out cold before the end of the second quarter but it didn’t really matter because he could watch the game and hold Trip and that was everything.


End file.
